Ketika Seorang Sasuke Uchiha SAKIT
by upeekaboo
Summary: Ch 2:: Naruto cemburu? Benarkah? Lalu, apa alasan Sasuke untuk melakukan seks dengan Naruto? OOC, Lemon Alert! Skip chapter buat balesan review ‘Atas Nama Cinta’
1. Uchiha meet The Doctor!::1

**

* * *

**

Ketika Seorang Sasuke Uchiha SAKIT

_Sasuke Uchiha, sakit?_

_Dan Naruto Uzumaki akan menyembuhkannya, betulkah?_

_Apa akan terjalin CINTA?_

_Ahh—biarkan Tuhan, Takdir, dan mereka berdua yang tahu_

**—zhavhu . ludicrous . zhavhu . ludicrous . zhavhu—**

* * *

"HATSYYIII!!!" Suara bersin tersebut lumayan kencang, sehingga dirumah besar seperti ini akan menghasilkan gaungan yang cukup dashyat.

Sang pemilik suara dashyat itu, hanya bisa bersandar lemah ke sandaran tempat tidur mewah buatan Itali. Sekarang, ia sedang dialami hal yang sangat menyedihkan—baginya, yaitu mengalami sesuatu yang tidak disukai setiap orang, SAKIT. Yeah—seorang Sasuke Uchiha telah diserang virus yang tidak bertanggung jawab akan perbuatannya.

"Sudahlah. Menyerah saja, baka. Kita pergi ke tempat itu saja. Sakitmu sudah semakin parah." Ujar sang kakak dengan bijak disampingnya. Sasuke hanya bisa melirik sinis kearah kakaknya yang sudah sangat prihatin kepadanya. "Diam saja, baka aniki. Aku tidak akan mau diseret ke tempat memuakkan seperti itu."

Itachi, sang kakak, menghembuskan napas kelelahannya dengan ke-egoisan Sasuke. "Oke. Aku sudah cukup sabar dengan tolakanmu yang mempunyai berbagai macam alasan. Mungkin, aku hanya bisa mengajakmu dengan kata-kata yang lembut, sopan, atau apalah. Tapi sekarang..." Itachi tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, melainkan menepuk tangannya cukup keras.

Tiba-tiba, segerombolan orang dengan pakaian hitam-norak berdatangan ke kamar besar Sasuke. Gerombolan itu sangat banyak hingga memenuhi kamar Sasuke. Jelas, Sasuke bingung akan tindakan kakak semata wayangnya. "Apalagi yang akan kau perbuatan, aniki?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Itachi malah tertawa. Disela-sela tertawanya, ia mengatakan, "Lihat saja. Aku akan menyeretmu ke tempat yang berbau bahan kimia itu. Selamat Menikmati. Hahaha.." Perlahan, Itachi terlihat mundur ketika gerombolan tersebut sudah memulai aksinya. Bisa dikatakan, ia kabur dari ocehan Sasuke.

Gerombolan tersebut seperti sudah tidak sabar ingin menangkap tikus yang sudah ada didepan mata, dan—malangnya—tikus tersebut adalah Sasuke. Karena terlalu banyak orang, Sasuke tidak dapat kabur dari kamarnya yang sudah padat—dan juga ia terlalu lemah.

"ANIKI!!! JANGAN KABUR, BAKA!!!"

* * *

**RS Konohagakuen**

"Tuan Sasuke Uchiha?" Panggil sang suster lewat microfon. Berarti sudah gilirannya ia diperkosa—karena, ia berfikir bahwa semua dokter memang cabul, membuka baju orang dan meraba-raba dadanya. Bagaimana kalau sang dokter berkelamin wanita?

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduk yang berada di ruang tunggu. Ia melarang Itachi untuk ikut, bisa-bisa ia diketawai dan dipermalukan. "Good Luck, Otouto!" Seru Itachi dan Sasuke pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Habis, Itachi berteriak didekat mikrofon sang suster. Memalukan.

Ia berjalan ke arah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Dr. Naruto Uzumaki'. Hmph! Nama yang cukup unik dan membuatnya tergelitik. Namanya saja aneh, bagaimana dengan wajahnya? Sasuke berpikir, bahwa dokter-cabul-Naruto itu berkulit hitam, bergigi sedikit maju dan besar, dan sangatlah gendut, hingga matanya terlihat sipit.

'KRIEK'. Pintu ruangan dokter akhirnya terbuka. Perjalanan dari ruang tunggu ke tempat ini yang sedikit lucu itu akhirnya berhenti.

"Dimana Dokter Naruto?" Tanyanya, karena ia telah mencari didalam ruangan itu tidak ada lelaki yang berkulit hitam, bergigi tonggos, dan gendut, melainkan seorang laki-laki yang terlihat lebih muda darinya, berkulit kuning langsat, berambut pirang agak berantakan, dan badannya kecil—lebih tepat dibilang mungil untuk ukuran Sasuke.

Lelaki tersebut hanya tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke, "Ada tepat dihadapanmu, Tuan Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam. Terpaku, melihat senyuman manis dari pemilik mata biru itu. "Dokter...Naruto?" Tanyanya gugup. Dia telah luluh dengan lelaki yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan pasti. "Silahkan duduk, biar saya periksa keadaan anda."

Sasuke menurut dengan ucapan dokter yang satu ini. Naruto bertanya, "Apa keluhan anda?"

"Engg...Aaa.. Sakit, dok." Jawab Sasuke bodoh. Memang bodoh, karena ia menjawab diluar batas kesadarannya. Ia sedang memandangi wajah dokter manis ini, tidak berpikir yang lainnya.

Dokter mungil ini tertawa, "Saya juga tahu kalau anda merasa sakit. Tapi, sakitnya seperti apa?"

Sasuke bingung, ia harus menjawab apa? Dan, terlintas akal bodoh di otaknya. "Saya sakit perut dibagian kepala, sakit gigi yang nyeri sekali ketika saya buang air, hidung saya akan merah jika saya menendang bola."

Bodoh...

Tolol...

BAKA...

'_NGOMONG APA AKU INI??'_ batin Sasuke sambil menutup mulutnya. Mulutnya memang tidak bersalah, ia hanya menyampaikan perintah dari otak. _Berarti salah otak!_ Ia menutup kepalanya. Tapi, otak tidak bersalah. Otaknya sedang ngawur ketika ia memandangi dokter manis ini. _Salah mata!! Yeah!_ Iapun menutup matanya. Bodoh...

"HAHAHHAAAA..." Sebuah tawa menghentikan tindak Sasuke yang sudah tidak waras itu. Iapun membuka matanya, dan melihat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oh—rasanya pasti MALU!

"Maaf, sebenarnya saya hanya sakit dihidung dan dimulut." Sasuke menunduk malu sambil mengutarakan apa keluhan penyakitnya. Menyadari hal tersebut, Naruto berhenti tertawa dan kembali membetulkan posisi duduknya—sehabis tertawa tadi.

"Ehem, baiklah Tuan Sasuke. Silahkan anda berbaring ditempat yang telah kami sediakan." Kata Naruto sambil menuliskan keluhan Sasuke di secarik kertas dan menunjuk ke sebuah matras yang seperti tempat tidur. Sasuke mulai menyadari bahwa ia akan diperiksa oleh dokter ini. "Ma..mau..di..apa..kan?"

Mendengar Sasuke yang gugup, Naruto beranjak dari kursi dokternya dan menghampiri Sasuke, "Kenapa? Anda takut?"

"Tidak, saya tidak takut. Lebih baik, periksa saya sekarang." Balas Sasuke dengan berani—walau terlihat masih gugup.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil. "Oke...oke... Kalau itu maumu. Silahkan berbaring."

DEGH! Jantung Sasuke rasanya ingin keluar dari tubuh Sasuke karena sudah tidak kuat memompa aliran darah yang sangat cepat ini. Bisa-bisa, jantungnya dapat menang diperlombaan memompa ban sepeda (z/N : NGACOOO!!!)

Sasuke beranggap, bahwa orang manis ini akan memerkosanya. Yah, kalau dia mau, Sasuke boleh-boleh saja. Tapi, ia belum siap melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Naruto sekarang. _'Mikir apaan, sih?'_

Akhirnya, setelah perang batin, Sasuke berbaring ditempat yang tidak empuk itu.

Naruto memakai teleskopnya dengan benar dan berpaling kearah Sasuke. Kemeja panjang Sasuke dibuka, kancingnya dilepas satu persatu. Ditempelkannya ujung teleskop ke dada Sasuke, untuk mengetahui detak jantungnya yang belum sempat lepas. Naruto meraba dadanya untuk membantu sang teleskop mencari letak jantungnya.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Keringat dingin, jantung lebih _deg-deg-an_, tidak tahan!

"Aku rasa, kamu mend—" Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya, sehingga ia hilang keseimbangan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Sasuke mencium bibir mungil Naruto. Dasar seme.

Awalnya, Sasuke hanya mengecup bibir Naruto, tetapi ketika Naruto membalas ciumannya, ciuman Sasuke berubah menjadi lumatan. Dan—betapa gembiranya Sasuke—Naruto juga melumat bibirnya dengan ganas.

Sasuke akan membalikan badan Naruto dari atas ke bawah tubuhnya, tapi itu terhenti karena Naruto mengatakan, "Kau sedang sakit. Tidak boleh mengeluarkan energi yang sangat banyak, oke? Sekarang pakai bajumu!"

'_Itu bukan larangan untuk 'melakukannya', melainkan anjuran untuk kesehatanku. Berarti, dia juga ingin 'bermain-main' denganku! Yippe!! Sayang, ini bukan waktu yang tepat.'_ Batin Sasuke semena-menanya.

Sasuke memakai kemejanya kembali dengan benar dan duduk kembali dihadapan dokter 'ganas' ini. "Jadi, saya sakit apa?"

"Hanya sakit—""Leukimia? Bronkitis? DBD? TBC? Asam Urat? Penyakit apapun namanya, yang penting Dokter Naruto harus merawat saya dirumah secara intensif sampai saya sembuh! Saya bayar 5x lipat dari biasanya. Datang kerumah saya jam 8 malam hari ini juga. Dokter harus menginap, usahakan bawa baju juga. Baik, Dokter?" Perkataan Naruto dipotong oleh Sasuke—yang berbicara dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke keluar, Suster Sakurapun datang membawa kartu pasien yang selanjutnya. Ia terlihat heran terhadap Naruto yang masih bingung akan pasien yang barusan.

"Ada apa dokter?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti apapun. Naruto masih terdiam melihat pintu ruangan yang terbuka begitu saja.

"Dokter?" Tanya Sakura sekali lagi . Kali ini, Naruto sadar akan lamunannya. "Ohh..oh.. Maaf, suster."

Sakura hanya menggaruk kepalanya dengan heran, "Memang orang tadi sakit apa, dok? Heboh sekali?"

"Dia hanya sakit flu..."

* * *

**Kediaman Uchiha, Pukul 20.00**

"Ya..ya.. Gantikan tugasku dengan Dokter Kiba Inuzuka. Usahakan anjingnya dalam keadaan steril dan sehat. Apa? Sakura juga pulang lebih awal? Eng.. Gantikan saja dengan Ino Yamanaka. APA?? Kawin? Dia kawin dengan dokter Sai? Malam ini juga? Katakan aku tidak bisa hadir. Haduhh.. Siapa, yah? Oh, ya! Gantikan Sakura Haruno dengan Chouji Akimichi! Jangan sampai keripik kentangnya berantakan di ruangan. Sudah? Baiklah. Malam, Aburame.." (1)

Sasuke yang melihat seseorang sedang sibuk sendiri menelepon didalam mobil, menuju kearah rumah Sasuke. "Hoo.. Rupanya ia sudah datang.."

Setelah memberikan kunci mobil kepada security untuk memarkirkan mobilnya, Naruto berjalan kearah Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di teras rumah. "Maaf, Tuan Sas—" Lagi-lagi, omongan Naruto diputus oleh Sasuke dan Sasuke berkata, "Tidak ada perkataan formal disini, panggil aku cukup Sasuke dan kita berbicara memakai aku-kamu. Mengerti? Aku akan tunjukkan kamarmu."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan kesal, "Haduh, kebiasaan anda—eh, kamu—tidak dapat dihilangkan apa?"

Sasuke terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Naruto. Memang dia mempunyai kebiasaan apa? "Apaan?"

"Kebiasaan,.. Memutus perkataan orang lain. Tidak sopan, tahu!" Seru Naruto kesal.

Sasuke mencoba mencerna kata-kata Naruto. Akhirnya, ia tertawa juga. "Huahaha.. Cuma begitu saja!! Dikira apa.."

Merasa terhina, Naruto membalas, "Begitu saja, begitu saja! Tidakkah kau diajari sopan santun, heh?"

"Iyalah, Uchiha getolohh..." Sasuke meledek Naruto sambil tertawa kembali. "Dasar, TEM—" "Hei, Otouto! Kenapa tidak diajak masuk dokter manis ini?" Ujar Itachi menghentikan Naruto yang hendak memukul Sasuke.

Pandangan mata Sasuke, yang awalnya sangat ceria, menjadi dingin dan suram. "Baiklah, ayo Naruto."

'_Berubah, ia sangat berubah. Kenapa hanya kepadaku ia bertindak seceria ini?'_ Tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Itu memang benar. Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa lepas jika bersama Naruto saja. Entah kenapa, tatapannya kepada Naruto sangat berbeda dengan tatapannya kepada orang lain, apalagi terhadap kaum wanita.

"Sebenarnya, engkau siapa, Sasuke?"

* * *

"Disini kamarmu. Maaf kalau terlalu kecil." Jelas Sasuke kepada Naruto. "Kecil apanya? Kamar ini besar sekali!! 2x Lipat kamar tidur di rumah pribadiku."

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian ia membantu Naruto membawa barang-barangnya kedalam kamar tamu tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, "Huffhh!! Selesai juga! Setelah ini, aku memeriksa keadaanmu dulu" Ujar Naruto sambil menjinjing peralatan kedokterannya. "Mau periksa dimana?"

Setelah dipikir baik-baik, Sasuke berkata, "Disini saja. Lagipula lebih nyaman."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, padahal maksud 'nyaman' yang dimengerti Naruto berbeda dengan yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Naruto berfikir, kamar ini 'nyaman' digunakan untuk pemeriksaan, sedangkan Sasuke mengartikan, bahwa kamar ini 'nyaman' digunakan sebagai tempat pelampiasan napsunya. Walah-walah..

"Aku buka baju, ya?" Tanya Sasuke, disertai anggukan Naruto. Seringai licik muncul diwajah Sasuke.

Setelah melepas baju yang diikuti dengan seringaian licik tersebut, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang masih mempersiapkan teleskopnya.

"Heh, apa maksudmu, Teme? Dasar kau, Teme-seme!!"

Sasuke menjawab dengan santai, "Usuratonkachi! Diam saja, nikmati apa yang aku lakukan." Langsung saja, Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto yang manis. Semanis buah jeruk yang segar. Hmm...

Naruto shock. _Setelah tadi siang, apa ia tidak puas?_

Akhirnya, Naruto memilih untuk diam di malam ini. Biarkan dia menjadi uke. Mengikuti apa yang dilakukan sang seme. Seme bertindak, uke mendesah.

Sasuke melepaskan lumatannya untuk bernapas. Ditatapnya mata biru yang menindihnya, ia melanjutkan lumatannya lagi. Lumat dan lumat. Narutopun ikut melumat didalam mulut Sasuke.

Merasa tidak 'nyaman', Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto agar ia bisa leluasa menjelajahi tubuh Naruto. Sambil terus melumat, Sasuke membuka jas dokter Naruto, melepas kemeja pendeknya, dan melepas stetoskop yang menggantung diatas lehernya.

"Aku ingin kamu..." Bisik Sasuke—agak menggoda. Naruto tersenyum. "Boleh saja, kalau kau bisa.."

Dibalas seperti itu, Sasuke langsung bersemangat. Mulutnya turun ke bawah, dan berpangkal dileher. Ia menciumi, menjilati, dan menghisapi leher Naruto dengan penuh napsu. "Aaah~! Sasuke..."

Turun ke bawah kembali dan diam diputing susu Naruto. Tindakannya sama seperti yang dilakukan di leher. Menjilat, mencium, menghisap, dan menggitnya, sehingga membekas menjadi merah. "Kau enak.."

"Sasuke, bisa berhenti sebentar?" Tanya Naruto sedikit mengadah ke bawah. Ia duduk, sehingga Sasuke mengikutinya. Sasuke agak kecewa, karena Naruto menghentikannya. "Kenapa?"

Merasa tidak enak, Naruto langsung mencium bibir Sasuke—sekali lagi. "Bukan waktunya. Aku sedang tidak ingin sekarang. Lebih baik, engkau istirahat."

Sasuke mengerti maksud Naruto. Ini juga demi dirinya sendiri, khan? "Baiklah, tapi aku tidur disini. Bersamamu..."

Naruto tersenyum hangat. Menandakan bahwa ia telah setuju. "Baiklah."

* * *

**_chap. 1 END, next for chap. 2_**

* * *

**z/N** : (1) Sembah sujud ke ecchan-senpai. minta percakapan yang ini, donkk.. Boleh?

Wehew, zhawha udah gak HIATUS lagee.. Kalo hiatus, rasanya, tuuh..kayak author gak berguna getooh, hehe.. (gak jelas)

Sebenarnya saya udah gatel pengen buat LEMON, makanya ficnya diketik cepet banget, napsu sendiri. Eh, lupa ngikutin alur cerita. Jiah! Makanya, serasa alurnya cepet skalee..

Penyakit Sasuke sama loh, kayak saya. Saya lagi flu, makanya terinspirasi dari cairan kentel ijo-ijo ini. (pamer ingus-hii!)

**HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR MY SENPAI AND SENSEI!! READER JUGAAAA!!!** (udah lewat)

**—zhavhu . ludicrous . zhavhu . ludicrous . zhavhu—**


	2. SKIP::others

**

* * *

**

Atas Nama Cinta Quiz! (sejak kapan?)

_Inilah jawaban yang benar+balesan ripiu dari cerita 'Atas Nama Cinta'_

**BrunoNadhGravano**

* * *

Pertanyaan :

**Siapa yang teriak "NARUTOOO..." diatas cerita tadi? **

**a. Sasuke ; b. Kiba ; c. Naruto (loh?) ; d. Penghulu (haa?) ; e. Tukang Kebon (ngaco!) ; f. Petugas PLN (apa?)**

Dan, jawaban yang benar adalahhh.... (sfx : ta-da)

**F! Petugas PLN!! **

**Reviewer (R)** : "Lohh?? Kok, F? NGAWUR, LOEE!!"

**zhawha (Z)** : "Yee, terserah gue, donk! Khan, udah ada tulisannya, bahwa pertanyaan ini hanya untuk seru-seruan aja! Weekk.. (melet)"

**R** : "Ta..tapi, khan, kagak nyambung! Bisa dijelasin?"

**Z** : "Ehem..ehem.. Jadi, gini ceritanya..."

**-Flashback-**

"NARUTOOO..." Seseorang berteriak dengan kencang, ketika Naruto menangis dan pergi menuju ke luar rumah. Siapakah yang berteriak? Mari kita cek satu-persatu pilihan jawabannya...

**A . Sasuke**. Sasuke, melihat Naruto keluar kebun rumahnya. Ia tampak ingin mengejar mantan kekasihnya. Tapi, hal itu dicegah oleh Sakura dengan ancaman, "Kejar dia, kita CERAI!" (wuihh, galak amat?). Mendengar ancaman tersebut, Sasuke kicep en langsung duduk anteng kembali.

**B . Kiba**. Ia melihat Naruto yang berlari. Tadinya ia hanya cengo, gak tau harus ngapain. Tapi, pas disuruh emaknya buat ngejar Naruto, ia langsung berlari, tapi lupa untuk memanggil nama Naruto.

**C . Naruto**. Jelas, ini gak mungkin. Masa', dia yang dikejar, dia yang teriak? Skip ajalah...

**D . Penghulu**. Yee, si tua-bangka ini gak mungkin teriak. Wong suaranya udah gak kuat buat teriak ditambah lagi, dia lagi sibuk godain cewek yang ada disampingnya. Siapa lagi penghulu ini kalau bukan Jiraiya?

**E . Tukang Kebon**. Yang ini lagi, mustahal sodara-sodara. Tukang Kebon milik Naruto ini bisu. Masa' tiba-tiba dia teriak?

Siapa lagi yang belum?

**PETUGAS PLN!!** Yaph! Karna ini rumah pribadi Naruto, jelas—pasti yang bertanggung jawab adalah Naruto sendiri. Dan, ia nunggak blon bayar listrik. Nah, si petugas PLN ini udah gatel pengen nagih ke Naruto dan gatel udah lama gak nonton gratis wajah cakep. (huuu..) Eh, pas mau diteriakkin, dia gak tau kalo Naruto lagi nikah plus dia lupa manggil Naruto pake NONA. Jadilah, seperti itu.

**-End of Flashback-**

**Z **: "Gitulohh, para senpai sekalian, reader, en author laen..."

**R **: -swt-

**Z **: "Yaodah, daripada lu sweatdrop, mending gue bales ripiu ajah..."

"Special T-H-A-N-K-S from BrunoNadhGravano to YOU"

**Helen Lautner**** : **Maap, senpai salah. Jangan nagis, yaa... (ditabok). BTW, makasih atas meng-favo-kan cerita saya—Atas Nama Cinta—ini...

**Nazuki . Rinchan **: Anda salah dua-duanya. Hehe, emang kliatan yang teriak Kiba ama Sasuke, yah? Maklum, saya author ngawur. Eh? Ngarep Sasunaru? Tadinya gitu...

**Niero-SilvaUchiSa**** : **Engkau salah, maaf yaw!Iya, maunya sas-cakes ama naruko ajah (apaan, seeh?) Tapi, skale-skale, buat sasuke kejam, jiahaaa... Eng, ini udah apdeth..

**Luina fujiwara **: Hoho, jawabanmu kocak, nak! Penghulunya udah kagak kuat buat tereak. He? Kau membaca Terima Kasih, Bintang? Oh—saya senang!! Huweee.. (nangis bombay). Wah, itu HIATUS dulu buat sementara, abis gak punya ide buat apdeth-nya. Hiksu!

**cha-chan**** . d-psycoholic**: Oh-my cha~! Waw, jawabannya salah. Maruk amat jawab smua? my uke.. (ditabok cha, "gue seme!"). Oh, iya! Hadoh, nadh goblok! Kenapa gak SaiNaru ajah, yakh? Abis, saya lagi kepikiran buat KibaNaru, seeh..

**Furukara Kyu**: Kata-kata kasar yang mana, senpai? Tapi, jawaban senpai salah.. Gomen!

**Hyuuga Reika**: HUWAA!!! Jawaban senpai ampir bener, tuhh. Tukang PLN yang bener! Tapi, senpai masukkin keywordnya malah si guk-guk.. (ditabok Kiba). Weh, tabok Sasuke ajah senpai! Plak-plok-plak-plok! (apaan?). Emang kalo Kiba kenapa? Maestinya ama sapa? Senpai jam 12.08 masih blon bobo? Saya tiap hari tidur jam 2, donnkk.. (loh?)

**lolipopalavigne**** : **Cucu, SALAHH!! (muncrat). Maruk amat see, loe?? Wekekee...

**Near : **Salah, Near! Hadoh.. Gimana, sih? Khan ajaran Bapakmu (Light) sama Ibumu (L) itu bener, kok, kamu enggak?? (ditabok TO2, soalnya dikarang-karang sendiri)

* * *

Maksih atas ripiunya, yahh!!! Gomen, kalo jawabannya gak sesuai ama jawaban kaliand smua... Maklum, zhawha author geblek! (trademark nadh kalo ngenalin diri)

So?

Let's read the next chapter of this story! (sok bule-kampung...)

p. s. = Hayoo... BrunoNadhGravano itu zhavhu . ludicrous, yahh~. (huft!)

* * *

**BrunoNadhGravano**

* * *


	3. WHAT? Sex?::2

**

* * *

**

Ketika Seorang Sasuke Uchiha SAKIT

_Hei—cinta ini datang secara tiba-tiba._

_Tak bisa di tolak, kan?_

**BrunoNadhGravano**

* * *

**Kediaman Uchiha, Pukul 10.00**

"Pembantu sialan..." Kata-kata itulah yang diucapkan Sasuke di awal bangun tidurnya. Yah—ia selalu kesal dengan pembantu yang ada dirumahnya, karena selalu membuka tirai jendela dikala ia masih terlelap. Sebenarnya, ia tidak melarangnya, tetapi kalau jika sampai membuka jendela dengan lebar, apa ia tidak marah?

Otomatis, Sasuke sadar dari alam mimpinya. Mimpi yang begitu indah, membuat banyak orang ingin kembali tertidur. Bilang saja kalau dia mengantuk!

Menyadari sosok yang ada disampingnya belum terbangun, Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto. Wajahnya, begitu tenang dan damai. Ingin sekali ia miliki dengan sepenuhnya.

Mungkin pikiran seks Sasuke kembali aktif di pagi hari—ia mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. _'Perlahan...kemudian, serang!'_

Karena perlakuan Sasuke yang begitu mendadak, Naruto—akhirnya—terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membuka matanya dengan lebar, dan wajahnya penuh ekspresi yang kaget-amat-sangat.

"WHOOAA!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BANGSAT!" Teriak Naruto dengan kencang sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh dari dirinya. Ia tidak percaya, Sasuke bisa senekat ini—mengecupnya, lalu berusaha meraba dadanya.

"Hei, biasa aja..." Kata Sasuke merangkak mendekat kearah Naruto yang telah duduk dengan tatapan 'tak percaya'. "...lagipula, kau menyukainya, khan? Mengaku saja, baka."

Jujur saja, Naruto memang menyukai perlakuan Sasuke—dari kemarin hingga sekarang. Walaupun ia percaya Sasuke melakukannya tanpa didasari rasa apapun, tapi Naruto merasakannya...

'Love at the First Sight, jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama'.

Bukan karena Sasuke langsung 'menyerangnya', bukan karena Sasuke membayarnya lebih dari pasien biasa, tapi karena Sasuke baik kepadanya.

Hey—akui itu saja, Naruto!

"Ahh...Ngawur!! Ngaco, ahh!! Gak mungkin semuanya, mustahil!! Ngada-ngada aja... Udah, ah! Masa' bodo!" Seru Naruto dengan tidak jelas, sambil memegangi pipinya yang sudah merah. Menyaingi warna merah yang lain.

Sasuke, yang melihat Naruto, langsung berkata, "Ngomong apaan, sih? Gak jelas."

Dan, kata-kata itu membuat Naruto behenti dari tingkah lakunya yang sudah mulai aneh.

'_Aku tahu, Naruto. Semuanya.' _

* * *

Setelah mendengar teriakan Itachi dari lantai bawah—yang mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengaku kerabat Sasuke—Sasuke, yang menyeret tangan Naruto, turun kebawah. Alhasil, Narutopun ikut dengannya.

"Udah mandi belum?" Tanya Itachi kepada Sasuke—dan sedikit menoleh kearah Naruto, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, yang membuat Naruto kesal dengan jawaban seperti itu. Ia menyikut perut Sasuke, "Gak sopan!"

Sasuke hanya diam. Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bermakna 'tanda tanya'.

Naruto menghembuskan napas, dan melanjutkannya dengan memberi penjelasan kepada Sasuke, "Kau harus memberikan jawaban yang jelas kepada semua orang, mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Itachi, "Aku sudah mandi, kakakku." Bah! Seorang Sasuke bisa sesopan ini—kepada kakanya sendiri?

Naruto menggangguk, Itachi tertawa, dan Sasuke merinding. Aneh...

"Oh, ya.. Ada seorang wanita ingin bertemu denganmu, sekarang sudah ada di ruang tamu. Jawab lagi donk..." Goda Itachi dengan ketawa yang masih tertahan-tahan, akan dilepaskan ketika Sasuke berkata,

"Terima kasih, kakakku yang paling baik..." Sasuke _nyengir_ lebar.

Benar saja—tawa Itachi meledak dengan keras.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!!! Kyaaa..." Seru seorang gadis berambut merah, bermata hitam pekat, dan berpakaian sedikit minim—T-shirt diatas pusar dan Hot Pants. Tanpa basa-basi, gadis tersebut memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke, yang tidak seimbang, jatuh diatas sofa yang ada didekatnya. Membuat gadis ini lebih leluasa memeluknya.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Hanya berdiri, diam, dan _cengo_.

Frustasi telah menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau..." Ujar Sasuke dingin, berusaha menanggapi perlakuan gadis ini kepada dirinya dengan ketus.

"Ungg~. Sasuke-kun, jangan terlalu jahat kepadaku..." Karin—yah, itulah namanya—bermanja-manja ria sambil terus memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, seakan tidak ingin Sasuke meninggalkannya.

"Ehem..ehem... Maaf, saya mengganggu anda, lebih baik saya pergi dari sini." Kata Naruto berusaha lembut, tapi tetap terdengar seakan ia sedang marah—atau, cemburu?

Dan—ketika mendengar Naruto akan keluar dari ruang tamunya—muncul ide cemerlang dari Sasuke yang cukup gila—untuk menghidarkan dirinya dari gadis yang tak tahu diri ini.

"Beibh, kamu mau kemana~?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit genit.

Langkah Naruto terhenti, ketika mendengar kata 'Beibh' tersebut. Ia membalikan badannya. "Ngg... Aku?" Tanyanya polos.

Sasuke mendorong Karin—yang melongo tak percaya—perlahan dan menuju ke arah Naruto. Ia mencium bibir Naruto seraya memeluknya.

"Aku takut kalau nggak ada kamu, beibh-ku..." Kata Sasuke dengan (sok) genit.

'_APA? Seorang Sasuke dapat melakukan hal seperti ini? Bukannya dia adalah seorang seme?'_ Batin Naruto. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah, antara malu dan menahan tawa.

"Yo, Sasuke! Aku dat—" Seseorang berambut abu-abu datang dari pintu rumah Sasuke. Ia langsung tercengang, ketika melihat Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Makanya, kata-katanya terputus dan ia tercengang kaget.

"Hoho, ternyata virus 'yaoi' yang sedang tersebar dimana-mana, sekarang menghampirimu?" Tanya Suigetsu, pemuda berambut abu-abu tersebut.

Disindir seperti itu, Sasuke langsung melepas pelukannya dari Naruto dan berlagak _cool_ kembali. Ini membuat Naruto terheran-heran.

"Untuk apa kalian kesini?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, membuat Karin sadar dari lamunannya. "Engg..ahh.. Kami kesini, untuk membahas soal investasi antara perusahaanmu dan perusahaan keluarga Hyuuga." Ujarnya gugup, mungkin gadis yang satu ini bukan penggemar dari yaoi?

Perhatian Suigetsu mengarah ke arah Naruto, "Hei... Siapa cowok manis ini, Sasuke?"

"He's my doctor—yeah, doctor! Gak lebih." Balas Sasuke dingin atas pertanyaan Suigetsu yang menyebut kekasihnya—errr... belum jadi milikmu, Sasuke—manis.

"Hoho, Dokter? Sebentar lagi bukan menjadi dokter 'jomblo', yahh?" Ujar Suigetsu jahil. "By the way, siapa namamu?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Jawab Naruto—singkat dan padat. Lihat, betapa merahnya muka Naruto saat ini!

"Dokter Uzumaki? Sebentar lagi akan menjadi Dokter Naruto Uchiha, haha..."

Dan—mendengar perkataan Suigetsu yang seperti itu—Naruto kabur dari ruang tamu.

* * *

**Kediaman Uchiha, Pukul 19.00**

Lama sekali. Yeah—Lama sekali. Sudah beberapa jam Sasuke membahas tentang 'bisnis' bersama Karin dan Suigetsu, manajernya yang sangat _sableng_—keduanya.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam di kolam renang. Duduk di tepi kolam, memandangi langit, dan sudah sekitar 5 gelas ice sparkling blue yang berjejer disampingnya. Ini membuatnya mabuk soda.

"Lammaaa~! Sebenarnya, tugas dokter seperti ini-kah? Menunggu pasiennya selesai berbisnis sampai mulutnya berbusa-busa dan seorang dokter yang hanya bisa meminum soda? Diluar tanggung jawab!!! Argh~" Keluh Naruto dengan volume suara yang cukup keras.

"Sebegitu lamanya aku, sampai seorang Uzumaki berteriak-teriak di depan kolam?" Sesosok pria datang dan langsung duduk disamping Naruto. "Kau kangen padaku?"

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang berkata seperti itu, langsung memerah. "Aa.. Tidakk, aku hanya...sedikit.. bosan?" Jawab Naruto yang gugupnya sudah setengah mati. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau cemburu, dikala Karin memelukku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto kembali memerah. "Tidak, brengsek! Mana mungkin aku men—" "Yah, kau memang mencintaiku. Aku tahu. Walau kita sesama gender, tak apa khan? Pepatah mengatakan, _'Cinta Tidak Mengenal Jenis'_, begitu?" Potong Sasuke.

Jelas Naruto sangatlah gugup dan malu. Ia berdiri dan berteriak, "Itu memang benar, Uchiha! Aku mencintaimu—walaupun tak tahu apa penyebabnya! Damn it! Tapi, asal kau tahu, pepatah tidak pernah berkata seperti itu!! Ngawur!"

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. Ia benar-benar tertawa. Tawa yang tak pernah dilepaskan, tawa yang pernah hilang, dan tawa yang diperkirakan tidak dapat keluar kembali.

Kesal? Yah, Naruto kesal. Ia mendorong Sasuke ke kolam renang tersebut.

Alhasil, tawa Sasuke berhenti dan berpindah ke mulut Naruto.

Tidak mau kalah, Sasuke menarik kaki Naruto—yang kebetulan dekat sekali dengan tepi kolam. Dan Naruto ikut tercebur karena tidak seimbang.

"Ceh.. Bangsat!!! Baka! Bodoh! Breng—" Sebuah kecupan menghentikan ocehan Naruto. "Asal kau tahu, seorang Sasuke Uchiha juga mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke seraya melepaskan kecupannya.

Terbawa suasana, Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke. Pelan, tetapi berubah menjadi panas seiring dengan atmosfir yang terselubung diantara mereka.

Lumat dan lumat. Terus melumat. Satu sama lain melumat bibir orang yang disayanginya.

Sebagai seorang seme disini, Sasuke membuka kemeja Naruto. Kancing-kancingnya telah sukses dilepasnya. Tinggal melepaskan kemeja Naruto, tapi yang ini sangat sulit—karena mereka berada di air.

Binggo! Terlepas juga. Kemeja Naruto dibiarkan mengapung begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke kembali beraksi. Dada Naruto dirabanya, membuat Naruto bergidik. Lumatannya berpindah kearah puting susu Naruto. Ia menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit anggota badan Naruto yang merah itu—dan perlakuan Sasuke tambah membuatnya semakin merah.

Naruto mendesah. Tidak kuat.

Celana Naruto dibuka Sasuke. Untuk yang satu ini, lumayan gampang. Ia menyelam kedalam air dan memasukan 'barang sensitif' Naruto kedalam mulutnya.

Seperempat, setengah, tiga perempat, dan akhirnya semuanya. Yah, ia seperti telah melahap seluruh 'barang' Naruto yang lumayan besar.

"Haa.." Sasuke muncul ke permukaan air untuk mengambil napas. Dilihatnya wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah, terlihat imut sekali.

Diciumnya bibir mungil Naruto untuk menenangkan Naruto—untuk apa?

Untuk perbuatan Sasuke yang satu ini.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka celananya. Naruto menggangguk ragu. Terlihat ekspresi senang di wajah Sasuke.

Naruto diangkat ke pangkuan Sasuke. 'Barang' Sasuke yang sudah berdiri sedari tadi, dimasukkan kedalam lubang anus Naruto.

"Ittai.. Ini yang pertama, bodoh..." Ujar Naruto disela-sela kesakitannya. "Lagipula, kenapa tidak dilonggarkan dulu dengan jarimu—AH!!"

Sasuke tersenyum dan kembali mencium Naruto. "Mungkin aku sudah terlalu nafsu."

Tangan Sasuke membantu aksinya. Dibukanya lubang anus Naruto lebar-lebar, digantikan dengan penis Sasuke yang lebih besar dibanding Naruto.

"Awhh.. Sakit.." Ringis Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan aksinya, memberi Naruto jeda.

Sasuke kembali memasukkan penisnya. Terus dan terus dan akhirnya..

Anus Naruto penuh dengan penis Sasuke.

Sasuke bergerak kearah bawah dan keatas. Bawah dan atas. Semakin cepat, semakin mendesah keduanya.

"SASUKEE!!!" Teriak Naruto sambil terus menikmati aksi Sasuke.

"Aku..sudah..ingin...'keluar'...." Ujar Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan dan...

...sepertinya kolam renang ini sudah ternoda dengan 'cairan' aneh dan harus dibersihkan esok pagi.

Dan,

Siap-siap saja dimarahi oleh Itachi!

* * *

"HUATSYY!!" Bersin Sasuke tidak kunjung berhenti. Jelas saja, ketika sakitnya sudah cukup membaik—yah, memang dari awal ia hanya flu biasa—ia melakukan seks di kolam renang, di malam hari pula.

"Sasuke bodoh!" Seru Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan dengan kaki yang _mengangkang _dan sedikit pincang. Gara-gara 'barang' Sasuke!

Sasuke tersenyum, menarik Naruto ke tempat tidur yang ia duduki dari tadi. "Tapi, kau menyukainya, khan?"

Naruto kembali memerah. Benar-benar seorang uke.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Bisa dirasakan oleh Naruto, bau sabun yang menempel ditubuh Sasuke. Tubuhnyapun masih hangat, karena telah dibasuh oleh air hangat yang menyegarkan.

"Kalau aku sakit begini, kau akan pulang lama..." Bisik Sasuke tepat dikuping Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

"...dan, aku menginginkanmu lagi!" Seru Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dengan ditindih Naruto. Ia memutarbalikkan posisinya, jadi ia yang ada diatas.

_'Owh~! Mati aku...'_ Batin Naruto sambil mengerang. Menolak tawaran Sasuke.

Erangan itu gagal, karena Sasuke tidak memeperdulikannya. Senyum mesum Sasuke menghiasi wajahnya.

Susah untuk tidur nyenyak, pantatnya pasti akan sakit semalaman ini—bagi Naruto.

_'Hufht!'_

* * *

**_chap. 2 END, next for chap. 3?_**

* * *

**Reaksi di chapter 1...**

Reaksi genk . orochimaruk :

Berlian : "Argh! Lemon yaoi! Ogah gue bacanya..."

Gessa : "Kuranngg..."—dengan tampang lesu—

Kinanti : "Kurang mantabh, bi—babi, maksudnya—! Lemonnya kurangg!"

zhawha : "hehe..." –hanya bisa nyengir gak jelas—

Reaksi yUmi-zAoLdyEcK :

Lida : "My seme~! Kurang, coyy!!"

zhawha : "hehe..." –lagi-lagi nyengir gak jelas—

Reaksi temand-temand nadh yang laen : "ZHAWHA KURANGGG!!!"

Dasar! Anak saemtoez bejath semuaa!!!

**N/N** : Mati-matian saya ngapdeth, PUSINGG!!! Mentok bangethh!!

Eh, eh, saya pengen buat lemon lagi, SasuFemNaru, mao gakk~? Maklum, otak lagi bejath-maximum..

"Special T-H-A-N-K-S from BrunoNadhGravano to YOU"

**Lovely lucifer** : Hoho, makasih, yawh!

**Vino Gege Bastian** : Bang Gege ngiggo? Penname, kok, Vino Gege Bastian? Ngigo, kau! (digeplak). Iya, neeh. Radang yaoi akut?

**Niero-SilvaUchiSa** : Uchiha Niero! (tossan). Aku adekmu, Uchiha Sokoawa. Hehe. Yuph, benar itu, surga yaoi.. wkwk..

**cha-chan . d-psycoholic** : Dikira soang nyosor? Nyohoho..

**Kristi Tamagochi**: Senpai doang yang tau lemonnya bakal di chap.2, haha..

**Chiba Asuka** : Ah, enggak. Jangan rendah diri gitu, donk. Saya juga amatiran. Bikin fic alurnya cepat skalee. Senpai? Bukan, saya bukan senpai. Senpai, kok, sableng kayak gini?

**Chiaki Megumi-males login** : Iyaa... Saya apdeth! Jangan ngamuk di page ripiu saya, atuh!!

**FreiyA_SnowDrops **: Haduh, Freiya. Kau reader yang baikk.. (pelukan ama Freiya-san, eh, dikira yuuri). Makasih atas 'kata-kata' yang ngena dihati saya, ntuhh...

**Uzumaki-Uchih****a-Inuzuka** : Emang anda tau umur saya? Nyehehee..

**dilia shiraishi**: Heh! Mantu kirang ajar! Ngomel-ngomel lagi! Ceh, coba saya jodohkan Sasori dengan Deidara saj! (ditabok dilia). Simpel, yah? Iya, saya males kalau baku. Jadi kaku?

**play with the immogen** : SENPAI TAU, KALAU CERITA SAYA INI OOC SEKALI!!! (nangis terharu)

**IchaChan is HitsuHina** : Hoho, makasih senpai... What? Umur senpai 9 taon? Khan blon bolee.. (ditabok, "lu umur 13 buat yang kayak beginian!")

**miharu is hiruma** : IYAA.. NEEH..LEMONNYA!!! (ngebales tereak)

**Aiko-tantan** : Hoho, makasihh...

* * *

(ngebaca ulang KSSUS) Lemon chap 2 juga kurang, yahh? Nanti chap. 3 saya lanjutin lemonnya yang di kamar itu... Okeh? (ngedipin sebelah mata-reader merinding-)

Saya peringati, ini fic OOC sekali! Gak OOC, hambar, cuy!

* * *

**BrunoNadhGravano**

* * *


End file.
